startrekonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Klot Son of Alcar
Middle child of Alcar of the house of R'shkt, one of the most powerful houses of the era. Alcar's family has served on the High Council for several generations including the current Councilor Woldon. Klot is a native of the Yin Vey plateau on Ty'Gokor, where his connections through the family allowed him to study the art of war under the Great Dahar Masters Gitran, Morgoth, and We'batl. His induction into the KDF was a given and had him placed on the front lines of the Empire's expansion. {C Having learned the great ways of battle in his youth, Klot was one of many officers included in an exchange program during the Klingon-Romulan Alliance. When the Alliance was broken, Klot was marooned on Olth'maulunnd to suffer a dishonorable death. Four years later however, a Klingon survey ship detected his life signs on the planet and found him to have cultivated the area. His house was constructed out of the skins and bones of several large unidentifiable predators. While Klot had initially planned to mate and move his family to the world, today it is uninhabitable after intense minig and resource depreivation. Chief Tactical Officer aboard the nik'togh ''under the command of Captain Grik. The ''nik'togh was reported lost with all hands on Stardate 46909.5. On Stardate 88051.97 the vessel was discovered adrift and powered down in deep space beyond the Eridon Nebula. Though the investigation continued, there was no definative explanation for their diplacement, and therefore no feasable method for their return to the 23rd century. The crew was at first forced to remain for study in the First City, even against their will. Many did not trust the relics and suspected treachery. Eventually their origins were validated and the senior staff was put before the High Council. Captain Grik pledge his loyalty to the Cancellor and declared that he would follow the legitimate leader of the Empire. J'mpok was impressed and allowed them to return to duty. The nik'togh was retrofitted with modern equipment and sent to patrol the outer boarder of Klingon territory. This was for the purpose of giving the 30 antebellum Klingons a chance to aclimate to the new world. A member of the KDF named M'rel was also assigned as observer and executive officer to aid in smoothing the transition. It was immediately recognizable that M'rel was more reserved than most and unflinchinly loyal; without question to all superiors. In the months prior to the'' nik'togh's reassignment Klot met with his great nephew, Woldon who was the current leader of their House. Though Woldon initially offered to relinquish power of the House of R'shkt to Klot, the technical elder, Klot turned down the offer. At the time it was Klot's ruling that he was no older than Woldon and the power of the family should remain in the hands of someone with a full grasp of the current situation. While wise this led to complications in the coming months when a member of the House of d'Kon killed Woldon's cousin. Woldon ordered a redeployment of the House's forced to end the House of d'Kon which led to an ongoing bloody feud between the two Houses. This skirmish also involved Klot who requested leave from Captain Grik to fight with his brethren. Grik denied this request, but instead decided to side with Woldon and use the ''nik'togh itself to fight d'Kon. Grik later told Klot that he had gotten bored charting systems, and this opportunity was a fortuitous change of pace. The next month saw intermitent battles between opposing Klingons, with great losses to the House of R'shkt. It was becoming clear that Woldon had bitten off more than he could chew, and while Klot attempted to advise him, the frustrated Woldon remained adament that he was the lone leader of the house. Perturbed, Klot sought consul by his comrades Nord and Urosa. Nord, the tactical officer immediately suborinate to Klot had served with him for many years, and become loyal friend. Urosa, the Chief Engineer had met him on the nik'togh but the displacement to the 25th century had brought them and the rest of the crew together. When it became clear that the House of R'shkt's days were numbered Grik pulled out of the fight dispite the protests of his Tactical Officer. Grik ignored these protests, eager to see battle with the Federation once the nik'togh had been redeployed to the Eta Eridani Sector. This decision greatly tested Klot's loyalty, and he went on to challenge Grik's every order. Grik, a well known narsicist and fool, maintained that he was commander and any more challenges from Klot would end in his execution. Six months after their arrival the nik'togh ''diappeared. Search missions yielded no results and the vessel was assumed lost. Three months later, a D7 cruiser appeared in the middle of a battle carrying the ''nik'togh's crew with Klot in command. He was immediately brought to the High Council where he announced that he had discovered the cause of his original presence in the future: Devidians from the current century had attempted to harvest brain tissue from the crew. They had managed to travel into a massive temporal anomoly that brought them to the 25th century. Fortunately the journey lost the Devidians, but their memories of the event had been lost. After returning to Qo'noS, Klot reported to the High Council and announced that he spent 12 years in the 23rd century searching for the Devidians on the I.K.S. Gor'kak. During that time he convinced the High Council in the 23rd century to give him a field commission as Captain, and control of the Gor'kak, even after killing Grik who had wanted ignore the Devidians once they had found them. Klot made no mention of time travel and said that the nik'togh had been lost in the Eridon Nebula during the mission. Those who had survived were in shuttles as it was determined that the nik'togh with its retrofitted, future equipment needed to be destroyed so as not to contaminate the timeline. The High Council was skeptical, but acknowledged that these ghosts of the mind were a threat to the Empire. The'' Gor'kak'' and the Torgor then set out for deep space to search for evidence of Devidians. Early into the mission the Gor'kak ''encountered a Federation vessel, ''U.S.S. Republic which had detected low levels of Triolic radiation. With what Klot knew was at stake, he decided to work with the Federation vessel but was caught by d'Kon, commander of the Torgor ''who believed he was a traitor. The resulting battle lead to the destruction of the ''Torgor ''and the death of d'Kon. With d'Kon not having mated there was no one to carry on the family line and the conflict between the House of R'shkt and d'Kon never took place. The Republic fled and the Gor'kak continued on it's mission with the crew beginning to question their commander. In the following months, Klot faced and defeated five challengers from among his own crew, and the mission yielded no evidence of Devidian influence. As the crew was beginning to turn on him, they found the ''Republic ''at high warp and far out of Federation space. Further investigation revealved that the ship was a derelict. His Chief Engineer, Urosa, was able to transport an away team to the cruiser, led by Klot. Triolic readings were high there and what was left of the crew had been drained of neural energy. The ship itself was careening towards the Klingon boarder, undoubtedly on its way to destruction to hide the true nature of the crew's death. Fortunately the ''Gor'kak destoyed the Republic ''at a distance beyond Federation or Klingon satillites, preventing an intergalactic incident. It was also during this event that Klot made official contact with the Devidians, several of which were disguised as Starfleet Officers. After capturing and interrogating the Devidians, Klot learned most of their motivations and their need to feed on other beings. From this point on Klot was able to use the scans and information obtained to hunt down more Devidians but progress was limited. Other points of interest during this time period was the mating of Captain Klot with his Science Officer, B'Eral. B'Eral had served with him on many missions while on the ''nik'togh, and while she was often distant and reserved, Klot saw her as a glorious prize and an honorable woman. The two did not produce children however, as it was understood that their mission at present meant that they would not be returning to the Empire soon, and were thus limited to the confines of the Gor'kak. As the years droned on, much of the crew became dissatisfied with their commander and his quest to conquer the "gosts of his own mind." Though most of his senior staff and his mate remained loyal, a fair portion of the crew mutinied five years in. The mutiny was quickly put down and all involved were executed. This act alone made Klot even less popular among those left, however loyalty trumped the crew's own desires. Many of the younger officers questioned his sanity, as did his executive officer M'rel. Klot however, reminded them of the dire threat to the Empire, and how nothing truly stopped the Devidians from attacking anywhere in Klingon space. In one of the Gor'kak's last skirmishes, the Devidians, desperate to rid them selves of the only vessel hunting them, opened another portal in space time and sent the vessel into the middle of a war zone in 2411. The Gor'kak was heavily damaged but survived and was returned to Qo'noS. Uopn comming before the High Council, Klot learned that the nik'togh ''had been missing for six months and was presumed destroyed. His arrival in another outdated vessel claiming to be in search of trans-dimensional beings to kill did not impress the High Council. They denied his request to continue his mission and sent the ''Gor'kak to the front lines, hoping it would be destroyed. Fortune favored them it seemed as a battle in the Donatu System yet again reunited Klot with the Devidians who were preying on the crew of a Cardassian warship. Klot and his away team managed to defeat the invaders and upon returning to the ship he was contacted by an agent of Imperial Intelligence. At Temek's order, the Gor'kak ''was reassigned to I.I.'s command despite the objections of Captain Klot. By this point Klot had all but lost his honor and the respect of his crew. Many who once saw him as a reminder of what the Empire once was now saw him as a senile old man and a puppet of Imperial Intelligence. Klot however continued his cruisade accepting I.I. control in ordedr to pursue his own crusade. This was contested by his Chief Tacical Officer and personal friend Nord, who believed Klot was playing right into Temek's hands. Klot reassured Nord that he was well aware of the circumstances and continued to answer to Temek in his hunt for the Devidians. This new regime provided Klot with another unique opportunity to travel to the past, as it was learned that the heavy presence of the Devidians in both time periods was caused by a Driften's Comet which passed through the region in both 2267 and 2411. This time however, Klot was only permitted a small away team to board Drazona Station in the past which was then run by the Federation. Accompanying Klot, was his trusted friend Nord and a warrior known as Molor whose presence was requested by Temek. Nord objected claiming that Molor was likely an I.I. agent, but Klot acceded to Temek's request. Together, the three Klingons were surgically altered and sent to Drazona Station where they gathered information on the Devidians, and discovered that the enemy was attempting to pull the entire region of space into their realm. The resulting effect would cause catastrophic damage to the surrounding space and it was decided that the Devidians must be stopped at all costs. Klot gave the order to return to the present but Nord refused, declaring that he would rather be disfigured if it meant being able to retun home at last. Klot argued that they no longer belonged there and that Nord's knowledge of the future could be just as damaging as the Devidians' plot. The two battled but Klot was beaten soundly having been injured earlier while fighting the Devidians. Luckily for the timeline, Molor killed Nord with his disruptor and vaporized him to prevent anyone finding his body. The two returned to the ''Gor'kak to confer with Temek and the rest of the crew. This began the darkest chapter in lot's life as his obsession had now led to the death of his closest friend. Nord was also the only living member of his family which also meant that Klot was responsible fot the fall of the entire house. His mate, B'Eral, also lost faith in him after he refused to kill Molor for murdering Nord. Klot admitted that he had no place to do so as I.I. agents were immune to being challenged in combat to the death. Even his stoic XO M'Rel seemed to have some reservations regarding Klot's abilities, however he remained by his commander's side, not desiring a command of his own. In a last effort to defeat the Devidians, Temek sent the Gor'kak to Bepi 113 where they used the solar slingshot maneuver to travel back to 2267 for the last time. Upon arriving at Drazona Station, the crew found that the Devidians had already begun to attack the base, and Klot quickly led a strike force to ensure that no one was killed and thus damage the timeline. It seemed they had arrived in time to prevent any deaths, but the away team was not so lucky. During the battle Molor was killed. Many of the crew postulated that this had been part of Klot's plan. If he was unable to kill the agent, then he would allow the Devidians to do it for him. One of Klot's engineer's, Kemdra daugher of Klergh was also killed, as was B'Eral. In the end, the Gor'kak managed to destroy the comet in both time periods, ending the Devidian therat once and for all, but Klot was left feeling no glory, nor honor, nor victory. The Gor'kak returned to Qo'nos to conduct repairs and take on new crew members. In the months to come, Klot and the crew became increasingly discontent. Many of their campaignes were fruitless and earned them no real glory. For the next six years, Klot and the Gor'kak faded out of the main stream although historic records note that the vessel was assigned to the Omega Leonis Sector Block with the reserve forces. In that time, Klot was dealt another blow when his Chief Medical Officer diagnosed him with the nehret, a dabilitating disease that wears down elder warriors. Klot insisted that this remain a secret but as the disease progressed his focus and competence came into question. To make matters worse the Gor'kak, now eighteen years old and 150 years out of date, was found to be falling apart. The vessel participated in a number of missions within Klingon space, including the recovery of the Orion Institute of Cosmology, the Battle of Rura Penthe, and the Battle of the ChoS Nebula, and while it did help the antebellum Klingons regain some status and renown, they only served to slowly cripple the battleship even further. As fortune would have it, the Gor'kak had one last victory in her. As the war with the Federation droned on at a slackedned pace, Klot and many others across the Empire began to believe that the war was depriving the Klingon people of true glory. Many beleived that conquering the Federation would be impossible after exhausting so many resources, and Klot was of the opinion that his people had lost their way. As a youth in the 23rd century, he swelled at the chance of war with the Federation, but he now believed that the Long War was soley the product of arrogant chest thumping and poitical vendettas, and as his condition wore on he lost hope of dieing an honorable death. He was granted a chance at redemption however, during a routine satillite maintenace mission at Rura Penthe when a Klingon Bird of Prey decloaked in orbit. The vessel was a derelict save for a prestigous Dahar Master. Klot led an away team to the vessel where he found the aged veteran, intoxicated and alone. Upon making it to the bridge, she revealed to him that she intended to free a Starfleet Admiral she had served with during the Dominoin War. While Klot had never been courgial with humans, he appreciated the Dahar Master's position as an elderly warrior who had fallen from grace and was searching for an opportuity to rekindle her honor. Although his staff objected, Klot decided to help her in her quest and rescue the Admiral. After beaming down with an away team Klot stormed Rura Penthe and freed the human Admiral, who returned to the Dahar Master's warbird and the two departed orbit. The Gor'kak was forced to remain and do battle with with a Starfleet vessel in the possession of Section 31. Though outclassed, the Gor'kak was victorious and returned to Qo'noS reported that Section 31 had rescued the Admiral who was killed in the ensuing battle. With no foremen from Rura Penthe that fought Klot and lived, The High Council accepted the story and decided not to search for their prisoner or the enemy forces, and no mention of the Dahar Master was made. Shortly after the battle at Rura Penthe, the'' Gor'kak'' was sent to the Norgh System to investigate the disappearance of a small Imperial fleet. Upon arrival they found the fleet devestated and situated near several anomolies. Several ships emerged from the portals and immediately engaged the Gor'kak. The vessel took heavy damage, but was able to destroy the attackers and learn who they were. This attack turned out to be a diversion when the Gor'kak ''was hailed by Qo'noS and learned that an armada of Fek'lhri vessels had begun an invasion of the Klingon homeworld. Risking the structural integrity of the ship, Klot ordered a retreat to Qo'noS to continue the battle. Once at Qo'noS, Klot led an army of ground troops to the Great Hall to protect Chencellor J'mpok. After restoring control of the Great Hall, Klot, M'rel, Chorg, No'Grath, Azetvur, and a number of others reached the council chamber and did battle with the demon chief, effectively ending the skirmish. After consulting with the elders Chancellor J'mpok and Klot decided that it was in fact, the Fek'lhri who had appeared that day, and that they would no doubt return. Many Klingons felt differently about this ruling. Amoung Klot's own crew for instance No'Grath saw this as the end of days for the Klingon people. Chorg and many others relished the chance for a battle of such glory, and M'rel was as enigmatic as ever. Klot himself, was preparing to return to the ''Gor'kak and complete the chase, but only then learned that the ship had been destroyed with all hands, and what was left of the crew were the ground troops on the planet. For the next several weeks, Klot remained on Qo'noS to train soldiers and attempt to find a new ship to command, while the First City was in the reconstruction process. In the effort to quicken the process, Klot called out to all the remaining, surviving Klingons of the Gor'kak and the nik'togh, who had either retired or been reassigned. Though few in number it was the first time in years that the antebellum Klingons had been together on the same ship. Eventually, Klot was given command of the'' I.K.S. Hlovung'', Vor'cha class cruiser, and sent to find Emperor Kahless in the Sanek System. Kahless who had left Qo'noS a number of years ago with the Order of the Bat'leth to live as a Klingon and find new victories. The Hlovung ''then set a course for the system with haste. During this time, Chief Engineer Urosa had rejoined the crew after a brief maternal leave on Qo'noS. Her reunion with her mate, Chorg, was as rocky as was to be expected with the cavalier elder, but the greatest problem was with M'rel. By this time, most of the senior staff had learned of Klot's medical condition, and Urosa was furious with M'rel for not allowing Klot to live with the dishonor of slowly dying. M'rel admitted that he had no wish to take command which Urosa argued was a selfish statement. Though his subordinate, Urosa openly challenged M'rel, but Chorg as her mate, would not allow it. Tensions remained high though during the rest of the trip to Sanek. Upon arriving to the Sanek system, the ''Hlovung ''found Kahless's flagship, the ''Batlh, under siege by the Breen. The Hlovung ''raced to the ''Batlh's side and drove off the Confederacy's forces. After attempting to raise the crew, it was realized that the Breen had transported shock troops onto the flagship. A support team, led by Klot boarded the Batlh, and fought their way to the bridge. Though in time to save Kahless, Azetvur was killed in the process, and much of Kahless's men were dead. Their sacrifices were honroed and the rest of the meeting was spent discussing the Fek'lhri invasion between Klot and Kahless. The meeting turned out to be more than enlightening, namely when it was revealed to Klot the location of the Sword of Kahless. Afterword it was agreed that Kahless would retrieve the sword while Klot returned to Qo'noS to meet with J'mpok. Between the three leaders it was arranged that Klot and his crew would meet Kahless at the monastary on Boreth. In the following days, the crew prepared for a final battle with the Fek'lhri who had spent the last several weeks ravaging through the Empire's territory. It was during this time that Klot was approached by a doctor named Torot. Torot had been consulted by the Gor'kak's Chief Medical Officer and informed Klot that she believed she had found a cure for Klot's nehret syndrome. Though reluctant to undergo surgery on the eve of battle, Klot's mental status had already degraded. He finally decided to go through the proceedure where Torot systematically removed the death brain tissue and worked to prevent the degredation from spreading. While under, Klot experienced several flashbacks including his first mission as an warrior in which the vessel he served on was transmuted into the Mirror Universe, and his first battle alongside Nord on Tau Hydrea XII. Upon waking, Klot was declared cured and ready to return to duty after three days. Klot, eager to fight, ignored this recommendation and boarded the Hlovung ''after only a few hours. The ''Hlovung ''set course for Boreth under the control of a skeleton crew while most of the personnel trained for battle. They arrived at Boreth to the salutations of five Fek'lhri cruisers. The ''Hlovung ''was damaged, but managed to destroy all intruders. Klot contacted Kahless on the surface who informed him that the Fek'lhri had already stormed the monastary. Deciding that the crew should remain prepared for any more assault forces, Klot lead only his senior officers, M'rel, Chorg, Urosa, and No'Grath. The five joined Kahless in battle against a force of demons but were defeated. Or so it appeared... Klot awoke with his four officers on the ''Barge of the Dead. Fortunately this had all gone according to plan, and the Klingons found themselves on the way to Gre'thor: the only place where the condemned Molar could be defeated and kept from conquering the universe. Realizing that the armies of Gre'thor could not be defeated by five Klingons, Klot rallied the condemned souls of forsaken Klingons, and together they charged the Gates of Gre'thor. In Perdition, Klot and his soldiers did battle with the Three Spectors of Gre'thor: Fear, Cowardice, and Treachery. It was only then that they were permitted to go to Molar. By this time, all the Klingons but the Hlovung crew had been killed, and Klot went on alone to fight Molar. After six hours, Klot buried hi bat'leth in Molar's chest and against locked him away in Hell. Though prepared to return, the path only led down into a throne room which was the lair of Fek'lhr himself. Reunited with Kahless, the six warriors battled the demon for three days until the Klingons were victorious. The last casualty of the battle was No'Grath, who feared the beast the most. When he was stuck down in Gre'thor his soul was trapped and could not return to his body with the rest of them, when they reawakened on Boreth. In the aftermath of the Fek'lhri nvasion the Empire slowly began to return to normal. Qo'noS rapidly regained its balance and the bulk of the fleet was redeployed to the front lines against Starfleet. Urosa and M'Rel who had fought together in Gre'thor had ended their argument and established as new respect for each other. Kahless returned to the Batlh, and as a measure of gratitude, offered Klot the chance to leave the strife of the modern Empire and join him on his quest. After spending 18 years trying to find balance between the Empire he had known and the Empire he now lived in, Klot was ready to accept. The invitation went out to the rest of the antebellum Klingons who all resigned their commissions with the KDF and took their place alongside the Emperor, save for M'Rel who became commander of the Hlovung. After a brief meeting with Councilor Woldon, Klot boarded Kahless's ship, which left orbit of Qo'noS and went on to venture into deep space. To this day, that is the last word of Kahless and Klot, who are still out there among the stars. Traveling on oceans of blood, as all Klingons are meant to.